


Thank You

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to inwe_saralonde for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for tripledogdare, for their third challenge: Exaltation. Inspired by 'Thank You', by Led Zeppelin, from which the title and the verses at the end were extracted.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Somewhere in Eregion, 1700 Second Age**

My dearest Galadriel,

I have missed you every day of this long separation. I have sent you a separate letter with general news of the situations in both Lindon and Lothlórien and I trust that you will use the information wisely, as you always do. I have also sent a word to our daughter. I worry about what you related in your last letter, the stolen glances with Elrond. He is a fine match for her, no doubt, but there are many things to be considered. No, do not worry yourself for I was not blunt or passed on your confidences in any way.

But these issues are not why I am writing this letter. The truth is that I miss you. I find myself thinking at all hours of the day (and many of the night!) about you. I miss your grave and wise counsel and your ease with the world. Just in Lórien there were a few moments when your grace and composure would have done a much better job of conveying the ideas than my heated words. But I miss more than a political councilor or an ambassadress. I miss my wife.

At night, there is no one to speak to me in a soft voice. I have not laughed in a while, and while temptation has come my way, none possess your beauty or your fire. I would rather have my hand and the memory of you suffice than let any random wretch touch what belongs to you.

More than the pleasures of the flesh (and they are exquisite with you, have always been since that first night so long ago under the boughs of Doriath), I miss your love. A fragile thing, some would say, the love of a woman, but you are no common female. I cannot wait for the moment when I will hold you in my arms again and feel safe. Yes, safe. I have the brawn, but your love is my port, my fort... I am no poet, as you know. This letter is painfully blunt but I know that your intelligence sees through my callowness and that you will know what I mean better than myself.

So many people use the expression 'better half' as some sort of common place. Not for us. You are my better half, the source of my strength, the light of my life. It's your beauty, your love, your intellect, your wit, your grace, your knowledge, your cunning, and even, so very rarely, my dear, your humbleness. It's all that that makes me wonder how I will withstand your absence another month, another year away from me.

I would rather have you safe in Imladris, though. I will try to be there in two, maybe three moons. I am still to find a safer port for us, but I think that soon we will be able to make a home for ourselves in Lothlórien and the prospect fills me with joy and anxiety. It has been too long since we were allowed to live as Eru intended us to be - together. Still, you are always in my thoughts, my heart.

I thank Eru for contemplating someone as wondrous as you in his thoughts. I thank your parents whom I never met for giving you life. I thank the cruel fate that brought you as a refuge to Doriath. I thank you for being you. I thank you, above all, for loving me.

Your devoted husband,  
Celeborn

_If the sun refused to shine_  
_I would still be loving you_  
_Mountains crumble to the sea_  
_There would still be you and me_

 

 _Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
